Mine
by PepperHereLoudAndClear
Summary: Bella meets a waiter named Emmett after a rough breakup. She's terrified to let him since all the men in her life let her down. Watch him break down her walls and let her realize that he is the best thing, that has ever been hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Pepper here. Welcome to Mine. Now in case you can't figure it out, it's pretty much a songfic about the song Mine by Taylor Swift. It won't be a one shot and will be a couple chapter story so please review if you want it to be well written! This won't distract me from my other EmmettXBella story, From the Abyss or my JacobXBella story What Tonight Could Bring Us. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

**It will be in Bella's point of view, I think threw the whole thing. I might have one chapter where it's all Emmett. Enjoy!**

**Also, I don't own the song Mine. Taylor Does. I don't any of the characters, just the plot and writing. Okay. Read now!**

**Pepper**

* * *

><p>It's official. Love never lasts and if it does, it is never going to happen to me.<p>

"Here's your water." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at the man giving me my water. I gaped at him. This man, who I had been secretly oogling this whole time, was _actually _a worker here. Not a super model like my brain had imagined.

"Thank you." I bit my lip and felt a wave of confidence fill me. "You really don't look like a waiter, you know that?" I teased as I pretended to look over the menu more. And it was true, he didn't. He had huge football muscles, dimples as deep as canyons, a smile that lit up this old restaurant, brown curly hair like a super model, and deep blue eyes that moved like oceans. He laughed loudly and I blushed.

"Well you really don't look like someone who should be here by herself, you know that?" He countered so I bit my lip and looked up at him.

I scoffed at him and waved my hand. "Well obviously looks can be deceiving." I countered and mentally applauded my self. So far so good.

"I guess so." He mused raising his eyebrows. He took out his pen and pad and looked at me. "Well what can I get you, beautiful." I rolled my eyes at the comment, but my blush gave me away and I saw a smirk play on his lips. I looked at the mirror and all I saw was the words 'Heart' and 'Love'. I groaned loudly and he laughed. "Is there a problem?"

I huffed and let my menu fall on the table. "Why yes there is. Don't you have anything _not _shaped like a heart or 'made with love'" I quoted. He laughed loudly and looked around the small dim lit restaurant. There were heart balloons and children's drawings of them everywhere.

"Well I could ask the chef in the back to shape your 'heart shaped pancakes' into diamond shapes?" He joked and I laughed a real laugh for the first time in weeks.

"How about just some normal, circular, chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top?" I asked folding the menu. He laughed and took it from me then wrote down my order.

"Now that, I can handle." He smiled and then walked away. After a minute, I picked up my water and started to take a sip when 'First Time' by Lifehouse came on and out of shock I dropped my water, causing it to spill all over the table. I made a loud, animalistic noise and let my head fall against the table.

"Fuck my liiiiifeee." I groaned against the table.

"You know, everyone spills things. No need to go cursing your life." I lifted my head up to see my waiter with his dimple smile taking out a bunch of napkins from his pocket. Obviously he was prepared for dumb asses like me.

"Oh you don't understand. This is a normal daily thing with me. I either spill something, or trip, or fall, or say something stupid. Or sometimes, all of the above." I whined taking some of the napkins and trying to dry up the water. He chuckled.

"Sounds like you're pretty clumsy." He teased. I crossed my arms and playfully glared at him.

"Pretty clumsy? More like, a serious health hazard for anyone within ten feet." I said using my hands to accent each words as if they were a newspaper headline. He laughed and continued to wipe up the water.

"Well I'm within ten feet and I'm alive and well." He noted with a smile.

"For now." I countered. He looked at me for a long moment before we both started laughing at the same time. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed this much…it had to be back when _we_—wince—were happy.

"Sounds like a challenge." He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe it is." I smiled.

"I'm Cullen by the way. Emmett Cullen" He said like James Bond, dramatic moves and everything.

"Bella. Bella Swan." And I stuck out my hand. He shook it gently and I looked around the empty—besides me—restaurant. I scrunched my nose at the pink and red heart shaped balloons.

"Got something against Valentine's Day, miss Bella?" It was then I noticed a subtle southern accent he had. He must have lived south before coming up here to lovely old Washington. I laughed breathlessly.

"Just that it's too much today." I said rolling my eyes. I could see him shut his mouth when he went to say something and I couldn't help but be curious. There was a bell and Emmett stopped wiping and excused himself. I continued to wipe up when he came back with a huge plate of at least 8 pancakes. "I'm supposed to eat _all _of that?" I said in shock. I got the pancakes because they were cheap, only 4 dollars. These must cost so much more.

"Yeah, we make a lot of food for every dollar." I couldn't help but be greatful. He finished trying the table then began to walk away.

"Um. Would you like to sit down?" I called out stupidly.

_What are you doing? _

He turned back and smiled then looked around the restaurant.

"I think I can spare my break." He said as he slid into the booth chair across from me. I picked up one pancake with my fork then pointed to them.

"Please, feel free. I'm honestly not going to eat anywhere near this much. He went to protest by I pointed my pancake for at him and glared making him shut up and take one.

After a moment of somehow comfortable silence, he swallowed and looked at me.

"Where are ya from?" He said curiously. I smiled at him.

"I'm from Arizona but I'm living in Port Angeles now." I said before I took another bite. "You?"

"I'm from a town in Tennessee but ya know, I needed to get out of there. Such a small town, I couldn't take it." That explains the accent.

"How did you chose from Tennessee to…here?" I said gesturing to the restaurant about half an hour outside of port Angeles.

"Well I moved up here to live with my grandmother once I graduated High School. She lived a couple hours from here. When she passed she left her house to me so I lived there for a while, and now I'm living in an apartment in Forks. **(Oh hey. Forks is pretty big in this world. Not city big, but not as small as it actually is)** I tensed slightly at the name, because that's where several people I didn't want to think about lived. I shook it off and smiled. "How did you go from Arizona, to here." He countered.

"Well I moved up here to live with my Dad in Forks my junior year of High School. I hated living up here but hated living in Arizona as well so I stayed. As soon as I turned eighteen I moved out here." He nodded actually interested in my short half as story. "How old are you, and are you a serial killer?" I teased. He smiled again and I saw those damn dimples.

"I'm twenty two and no, I'm pretty sure I'm not." I smiled and he gestured to me.

"Twenty one in two weeks." I said, not liking the fact I was just twenty. "College?" I asked.

"Yupp. Going to be a trained physical assistant then maybe open my own gym." I nodded in surprise, wow. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Online college for now. I take pictures, cook, and write. So obviously, I have no clue what I'm going to do for a career." We laughed together. Our conversations flowed like that for the next hour and half and I was never more grateful that no one else came into the restaurant. We both had coffees and I wrapped my hands around the cup, occasionally looking down at it when I got mesmerized by him. He was so gorgeous. And nice. And Real. And

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BELLA?_

My mind screamed at me.

_Relationships have gotten you NO WHERE in the past. All the men in your life have let you down, why let another one in._

My inner crazy voice was right. I couldn't do this, could I?

"So, where's your boyfriend? He won't mind you staying so long talking to me, will he?" He said avoiding my eyes. I laughed once and took a sip of coffee.

"Nonexistent." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh really? That's why the balloons are pissing you off." I couldn't help but smile, even if it was a sore subject.

"Relationship of about four years, ended a couple weeks ago. Then our stupid song came on and I dropped my water." I blurted out. He stared at me with wide eys.

"Wow, I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to bring it up." I smiled and looked back down at my coffee. He called me Bells.

I loved when people called me that.

"It's fine. Things happen I guess." I shrugged even though it was probably obvious that this killed me. "So what about your girlfriend, won't she get jealous that you're here?" I asked without meeting his eyes, trying to be smooth.

_Yeah. Reeeealll smooth Bella._

I could see him crack that smirk that I was really learning to find irresistible.

"Nonexistent." He quoted my words from earlier and I smiled. 'My last girlfriend was…" He thought about it. "a little over a year ago and she cheated on me so…yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you just love people?" I asked sarcastically. He lifted his coffee mug.

"I'll toast to that." And so we did. My phone which was on the middle of the table, lit up and started vibrating so we both instinctually looked at the screen.

A picture of skull and cross bones popped up and the words 'Charlie' read below it. I rolled my eyes and hit ignored.

We ignored it and continued talking before it went off again.

"Who's Charlie and why doesn't he understand 'ignore'?" Emmett joked once I rejected him for the fourth time.

"My father." I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you answer then?" He asked curiously. Not prying, just wondering. That was certainty going to take some time to get used to.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "He calls me every holiday like something's going to have changed from one to the other." I said before taking another sip. He tilted his head curiously.

"Not good relationship with the old man, I assume." Again, just curiosity. Not demanding answers and pressing the issue like I was used to.

"No, it never has been. My mom and I managed to mend our relationship probably because I lived with her most of my childhood. But Charlie and I…We've never seen eye to eye." I felt comfortable with that answer because I didn't give out too much information, but enough to satisfy him. He nodded.

"I guess I've always been lucky in that way. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, have always been together and were good about arguing in front of me and my siblings." I smiled, it always made me happy to hear about happy lives.

"You have siblings?" I asked dumbly. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. My sister is Alice. But my parents adopted Jasper when we were young and him and her are happily in love."

"That's strange, but wonderful." I said with a smile. "I've always wanted a sibling, but my parents divorced before they had another. But my mom has a daughter now, Casey. It's not the same though. I think I wish I had an older brother, you know. Someone to look after me and threaten people if need be and—wow. I'm sorry." I apologized after my animated rant.

"Don't be sorry." He said reaching out to light touch my hand, still wrapped tightly around the coffee mug. I pulled back suddenly as though he burned me. I couldn't do this again.

"I usually don't dump my issues on other people like this." I said quickly.

"It's fine. I usually don't talk this much about my life either." I smiled at his sincerity.

"I really should get going." I said looking at the sun in the west sky. I looked at my watch and my eyes widened. I got here at 11. It was now almost 4. "I _really _should get going. I didn't even think when I came all the way out here. I just needed to get out ya know? And—sorry. I'm doing it again." I said as I scrambled to get my purse and things together. I took out a twenty and handed it to him.

"Bella, you're check was only 7 dollars. This is too much." He said handing it back to me.

"No take it. Payment for listening to me all day." I said putting it on the table.

"I liked talking to you all day." He said standing up. Wow, he was really tall.

_Focus Bella!_

"Thank you. For everything." I said sincerely. I started to walk away but he followed me.

"Wait. I want to see you again." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. He felt so warm and secure. I turned around.

"No you don't. I'm sort of a mess."

"I like messes." He countered. I rolled my eyes heavily. "Please let me take you out?" He asked with those huge puppy dog blue eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I don't know about that." I mumbled. Remembering what I said about my ex he quickly adjusted.

"How about some coffee?" He pressed and I bit my lip again. What could coffee hurt? Seeing my resolve was slipping he continued. "Come on, you can't even call that a date." I laughed and couldn't help but agree.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Coffee sounds great." I said looking up at his massive form. I could see him doing a victory dance in his head and giggled. I wrote down my number on a napkin and handed it to him.

"I'll call you as soon as I know a date." He said as I started walking backwards, never the more thankful that I didn't trip.

"I'll be waiting." With a goodbye smile I turned around and nearly sprinted to my car. Once I got in I let my head fall back against the seat and I squealed.

This was really stupid of me, because it was just going to end painfully, but I was a glutton for punishment and maybe I would make a friend?

I laughed out loud at myself.

Yeah, like I could ever be _just friends_ with Emmett Cullen. I bit my lip and started to drive out of the parking lot, humming from happiness. I ignored my phone buzzing with the words 'Charlie' under it and paid no attention to the box of things I was going to be giving back to _him._

* * *

><p><em>You were in college working part time waiting tables<em>

_Left a small town, never looked back._

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like it? Enough reviews and I'll continue it! I'm probably going to keep it about this length and just go till the song is over. Hahaha, this just came to me the other day the morning after my Taylor Swift concert. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.<strong>

**If I get enough feedback from this story, I will make a series of Taylor Swift songfics and probably go to an All Time Low series too. YAY**

**Seriously, I love you all so much. And I really want to continue this story.**

**Stay beautiful.**

**~Pepper**


	2. Chapter 2 OneMonth

**Yay! I'm really happy you guys liked this story! Well, for some reason I accidentally clicked M rating instead of T. Probably because I wasn't sure if I would have a lemon in here. I decided not to, so please don't hate me. Anyway! Here is Chapter 2!**

**Um this is important! I changed Bella's birthday. I don't know if I stated it in the last chapter, but it's not September. Hmm okay. Lemme think here. If I do April 30th as her birthday, and Emmett asks her out about two weeks later which would be May 14th. SO. Their one month anniversary (Spoiler for this chapter) is June . So that means it is June 14th this chapter. OHKAY. Sorry, I had to write that out to figure it out. Um. Yeah. So cool. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>About 2 Months later<strong>

"Who is it?" I called as I padded out of my room. My apartment door had been knocked upon just as I got out. I stepped over my small furniture and started to swing my hair up into a messy bun that I loved to have. I checked myself in the mirror by the door and decided I looked decent enough. My sweat pants were rolled up so a bit of pale skin showed beneath my tight tank top and I had a bit of eyeliner remaining from last night.

There was no reply as I called out again. "Hello? Anyone there?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the door.

"Pizza delivery." A somewhat familiar, but really low voice called out in some strange accent. I walked to the door and stood up on my tip toes to look through the peep hole. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I noticed the familiar dimple smile and brown curly hair.

"Well I don't remember ordering any pizza." I said giggling. It was true that he was holding a pizza box on one hand and had a couple plastic bags in the other.

"Oh well I must have found the wrong address. I guess I'll just get going and find someone else to spend this special day with." And so he walked out of view and I quickly undid the locks.

"Wait! Emmett wait!" I shouted before ripping open the door. I stepped out and saw him leaning casually against the wall.

"You really think I would just leave?" He teased pushing himself off of the wall. I rolled my eyes but avoided his eyes because in all honesty, I thought he would leave.

I started walking back to my room and called over my shoulder, "You coming, Em?" I turned around when he started walking into my apartment. I shut the door and watched him put the pizza box on my small counter. "Don't you look fancy today?" I noted as I took in his black silk button up and dark jeans. I felt suddenly underdressed even if we were in my home.

"Well today is a day to look fancy." He beamed with a smile. I bit my lip hesitantly and smiled at him. "You look beautiful." He said with a breathless sigh and I rolled my eyes at him. He was such a liar sometimes.

"Sure, sure." I teased as I walked over to him, throwing my arms around him and breathing in that paralyzing scent he always wore. His shirt was smooth and silky and his arms protectively wrapped around me.

I would never grow tired of the way his arms felt around me. I looked up and rested my chin against his built chest. "Hi." I said lamely. He smiled down at me and I felt my heartbeat speed up. I loved those dimples.

"Hi." He mimicked. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and I couldn't help the butterflies that assaulted my stomach. "Happy one month anniversary." He said against my skin causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. I felt as though I was flying.

I really didn't think he would remember.

"Happy one month." I said softly squeezing him again before pulling back. He noticed my amused expression and laughed my favorite booming Emmett laugh.

"What? Did you think I would forget that a month ago you agreed to my girlfriend?" He teased and I bit my lip but shook my head so he wouldn't get mad. It was true, a month ago (two weeks following my birthday) Emmett did ask me to be official with him and I was only too happy to oblige.

I mean, I was ecstatic when he asked me but he could see my hesitation. He asked me about it and I told him that my last boyfriend turned out to be the worst mistake I could ever make but he assured me that we did everything at my pace.

We hadn't even kissed yet.

Although, he seemed perfectly at ease with that.

"So what's with the pizza box?" I asked curiously as the familiar scent of warm dough and sauce filled my senses. He smirked at me and gestured for me to open it. When I did I was hit with the most amazing sigh, and the most amazing smell. I couldn't help the girlish shriek that escaped me. "Pineapple, ham, green pepper, and onion pizza! My absolute favorite!" I squealed before throwing my arms around his six foot 5 frame. He laughed at me and kissed my hair taking a deep breath of it.

"So this is all it takes to get you to jump me? Good to know." He teased and I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed all the time when I was with him.

"How did you know that this was my favorite? People always laugh at me when I say it! The only thing that would make this better would be-" I stopped dead sentence when I saw him hold up a container of garlic knots and a 2 liter bottle of Dr. Pepper. I gaped at him causing him to laugh. "How? I mean…how?" I stuttered. He put the stuff down and placed his huge hands on my small breakable waist.

"You told me all this before, don't you remember?" I tried with all my might to remember and he laughed. "Don't hurt yourself, Bells." I sighed with a smile. I never grew tired of hearing him say Bells. _He _only ever called me Bella, Isabella, or worse of all, Love.

"You remember me telling you all this?" I said dumbfounded. He smiled and feigned offense.

"You thought I wouldn't?" He scoffed and I giggled.

"It's just…no one's ever listened that much before to me." I said honestly, still in awe about what he just did for me. He chuckled but tried to remain serious.

"When you told me this, I memorized it because one day I wanted to get you a special meal like this. I remember…" He thought for a moment. "I think everything you've ever said to me." I felt tears swell up in my eyes and he wiped the few bastards that got away from under my eye. "Don't cry, beautiful. I told you, I'm not going anywhere." It was true, he said this a lot whenever I doubted something or couldn't believe that he was actually real.

"You're too good to me." I admitted with a smile before turning to the food. "Here. You get the plates and cups while I go get my something for you." I said with a smile. He gave me a look.

"I told you not to buy me anything." He said seriously. I rolled my eyes at him and grinned.

"Get over it." And then I ran down to my little room and opened a drawer. Inside was a tiny little jewelry box so I grabbed it and before I ran back out, I quickly threw on my cute black skirt and a small jacket over my tanktop. When I came back out, Emmett was already pouring Dr. Pepper into my red plastic cups and had two slices on my blue Dixie plates.

When he heard me he looked at me and nearly dropped his cup. I guess I did clean up nicely for a quick second change. Both of my hands were behind my back and when I walked up to him he closed his mouth. As a nervous habit, my foot swayed back and forth and I rocked on my heels.

"Um, here. I hope you like it." He eyed me suspiciously as he took the small box and opened it. His eyes instantly glossed over and I bit my lip in suspense.

"Bella! This had to cost so much!" He cried out as he took out the glimmering silver watch. He looked at hit closely before snapping his eyes to mine. "How did you do this?" He asked when he noticed the familiar face of the clock and engraving within it. I bit my lip and giggled before he threw his arms around me and kissed my neck causing me to laugh.

The face was of his grandfather's watch that had been left to him years ago but just recently broke. Engraved on the face of it was 'To my wonderful Leo. Forever yours, Victoria.'

"How did you get this?" He asked with barely any breath as he looked at it.

"Well remember how my friend Jessica is a jeweler? Well I brought the face to her and she hush hush put it on a newer watch. It wasn't that expensive, so don't worry. I just know how much that watch meant to you." I said with a smile. He squeezed me tightly and then pulled away.

"I feel like shit now, Bells. You got me this amazing gift and I got you food." I shook my head before he even finished.

"Emmett you have to understand, this is the nicest present _anyone_ in my _entire_ life as ever gotten me." I knew he could hear the sincerity in my voice so he nodded and I helped him put it around his wrist. "I'm glad you like it." I said with a smile as I grabbed my plate and drink and walked the couple steps to my living room couch. He joined me and kissed my cheek.

"I love this." I couldn't help but smile. We ate our pizza and watched 50 First Dates, laughing and joking the entire time. Eventually, I found my way to lay down with my head in his lap watching the movie. Our fingers locked with each others and I giggled looking at the size difference.

"Look at Drew Barrymore!" I said giggling. "She's so pretty and she doesn't age!" I noted after a couple moments. He scoffed and I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. "Don't you think?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm only looking at you. She has nothing compared to you, babe." I giggled. I was never one for pet names like 'babe' or 'baby' but from Emmett's mouth, it made me weak at the knees.

I'm such a glutton for punishment.

"Stop lying to meeee." I whined with a smile so I knew I was joking. He laughed and used his hand that wasn't locked with mine to brush my hair from my face.

"Never." I couldn't help but laugh at him. We were quiet in a comfortable silence for a couple of moments.

"I can't remember ever feeling this connected with somebody." I said as Adam Sandler tried to convince Drew to not get rid of all memories of him. He locked eyes with me.

"Neither can I." I could feel his honesty.

"I mean, after my last relationship I thought no one was ever going to want me again." I slipped out before slamming my mouth shut. I wasn't ready for this.

"You know, the day you decide to tell me about everything, just know that I'm never gonna shut you out." I smiled up at him and fought down the tears threatening to spill.

"Thank you Emmett." We watched the rest of the movie and as the credits

"Can you believe it?" I asked after a moment. He looked at me curiously. "That, you know, we're here and being together. And that I trust you more than I've trusted anyone in a long time." I blurted out. He smiled and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. But hey, think about it, we have our whole future together. We have dances and dinners, and family meetings and all that time to learn everything about each other." I let myself get carried away and thought about the promises in his words. He was claiming he wasn't going anywhere, and that thought made me fuzzy inside. I giggled at him. I could actually see my future with him, which scared the shit out of me. "Come on!" He said suddenly as he pulled me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to shake the thought of our future out of my mind.

"It's a surprise." I immediately glared at him. "Bells! Please let me do this?" And then his eyes went wide and that gorgeous pout appeared. I fell for those puppy eyes every time.

"Ugh! Fine! Do away with me!" I let him pick me up and carry me out of the house, grabbing my keys by the door and my phone off the counter.

* * *

><p>"Oh Emmett. Please let me look." I begged as we trampled through something soft and unstable. After he had me cover my face with a jacket the entire car ride and made me swear not to look. Even though I hated surprises, I couldn't find it in me to peak and see what he was planning he was so excited! Now we were padding through something with his hands covering my eyes. I was holding onto his wrists so I wouldn't fall and I heard a familiar noise. Splashing?<p>

"Just one second!" He said giddy. We continued to walk before he finally stopped me and took a breath. "Okay! Open them!" He giggled like a child. I opened my eyes and was met with the stunning sun set and beach of La Push.

"Oh Emmett!" I said turning around to hug him tightly. "I love this place!" He chuckled and squeezed me back.

"I know. That's why I brought you here!" I couldn't help but laugh and turn back to the beautiful sight.

I giggled suddenly and he nudged me to share. "I was just remembering when you first took me here about a month and a week ago." I said with a smile, biting my lip at the memory. He laughed to and went to stand beside me, wrapping his huge arm around my shoulder, bringing back another wave of memories.

"Yup! And I remember it was the first time I got this close to you." He said gesturing to his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah and then I told you that my dad hated when we would come out here, because I was too scared to go in the water when I was younger. He was always so careless and extreme. Guess that's why he's a cop." I remembered. He kissed the side of my head when I spoke of my father. That was the most I'd ever talked about him really and we were careful not to bring him up.

"You're pretty shy and careful though, so I could understand how the ocean would scare you like that. Hell, it scared me when I was younger. Well I lived in Tennessee but we made a road trip to Florida once and" he let out a long whistle causing me to laugh. I leaned my head against his chest and smiled. "You're the only person I like to do these things for, you know that?" He asked after a moment. "Well, besides my sister, Alice. I mean, I'm sure wherever she is right now, she just twitched and doesn't know why." I laughed again, I really wanted to meet Alice.

"I know how you feel. I hate surprises but let you do this." I explained.

"I feel like, I've never had anything that belonged to me. Like, my toys I always shared with Alice or Jasper. Not that I ever had a problem with it but nothing in my life was ever really…mine. Even my girlfriends went off and were sharing themselves with other people." He tried to joke but I could hear the edge on it. They really hurt him. "But with you. You call me because you want to and laugh at me because you think I'm funny, not because you _have _to." He tried to explain.

"Emmett." I sighed in contentment. "You don't know what it means that I have you. It's a sappy thing to say when we've really only known each other for a little over a month, but I can't help it." I sat down and he did the same so I settled in between his spread legs and held onto his arms which were around me.

We watched the sun before I turned to him in the sand and knelt in front of him. He was leaning back on his elbows now and his hair was blowing perfectly in the wind. Like a supermodel. He was looking at me with his endless blue eyes before he reached out to grab my hand.

"You don't know how stunning you look right now." I blushed instantly and avoided his eyes. He was really good about bringing that out. I reached up to tuck a bit of hair that was blowing in front of my face behind my ear and he watched every move. "You look like a model." He mimicked my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. He sat up straight and cupped my face between his hands.

"Believe me. You look…" He let out an uneasy breath. "Like an angel." I felt my face heat up again. I bit my lip and found myself snap to his lips, wondering for a moment what it would be like to press my own against them. They looked so warm and inviting. I quickly looked back up at his eyes and saw that he was looking at my lips longingly, with the same passion that I had for his.

He looked back up at me and I swallowed once hard.

"Emmett?" I whispered. He swallowed once too.

"Bella?" He countered. I giggled and found myself leaning towards him like a magnet. He started doing the same and I let my eyes flutter shut. There was no turning back now. This is would probably seriously, kill me whenever this blew up in my face.

I felt his smooth warm lips against mine and my heart stuttered violently at the feeling. My shaky hands lifted up and wrapped around his neck and I felt him smile against my lips. His arms wrapped around me and the wind blew a cool breeze.

This was unlike anything I ever thought it could be. We kissed for what could have been forever, but we pulled away when we needed air and let our foreheads lean against each other.

I opened my eyes to find his just opening as well. I giggled and he smiled.

"Happy one month, Bells." I kissed him once more.

"Happy one month, Emmett."

* * *

><p><em>I say, 'Can you believe it?'As we're lying on the couch<em>

_The moment I can see it. Yes, Yes._

_I can see it now._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the Best Thing_

_That's ever been Mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! How cute 3 Okay! Here was chapter 2 of Mine! Review if you want me to continue and end this song! I already have half the next chapter written, so please review and I'll post it quicker. Love you all! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Love you all! **

**~Pepper**


End file.
